Charmed Is What We Are AndOooh Shiny!
by Celtic-Memories
Summary: A young girl, leader of a secret, magical group finds out that the Charmed show is not fiction but a reality show! Read...


Charmed Is What We Are And...ooh shiny!

I don't owned charmed by the way: No news reporters were injured in the process of this story.

Chapter One:What happened?

My mom was shopping at the store the day I saw on the news that the Charmed show was not fiction, but a reality show filmed by an enchanted camera.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Collins and here we are with Alyssa Milano at the Manor."the reporter was psych-ed to report such a remarkable story. Alyssa stood behind Elizabeth Collins and was held by two police officers and handcuffs. There were a lot of paparazzi and tons more police officers surrounding the scene of exposure. There was chatter among the people and it was very loud. I gasped with horror. What happened? I was about to find out.

"Tell us, Alyssa. Why have you chosen now to reveal your hidden powers and your true identity to California? Where are your sisters, Shannon, Holly, and Rose?"

"We're sisters at heart, Lizzie. We bonded 9 years ago at a homecoming dance and we were handed an invisible camera by a complete stranger. We were broke and thought a reality t.v. show would be fun. Plus we'd make a fortune. And everyone thought we were just talented actors!"snorted Alyssa. She hissed at the camera like a cat.

Elizabeth Collins turned toward the live camera. "As you see what happened is truly revealed. Where are your sisters, Alyssa?" the reporter put the microphone up to Alyssa's mouth.

"Liz, I'm not gonna tell yah!"Alyssa shouted. "Kiss my ass!"

"Turn off the feed, Fern. Turn it off."Elizabeth said hastily.

Alyssa turned to the screen. "Why don't you all go and f-"the t.v. screen went black. I stared in awe with my jaw hanging. I was waiting for more. For an explanation. My favorite show is Charmed and I just found out it is reality. How is that possible? There had been an episode with a reality show on it, but I'd never thought the Charmed ones could be real. Actually, I think it's kind of cool. Real witches in San Francisco, but where were the others?

I walked outdoors onto the 2nd floor balcony and jumped over the edge. I caught hold of the vines on the side of the house and climbed down. I jumped in my Mercedees Benz and took off to the cemetery. I took the dirt road that lead straight to it. I arrived and grabbed my black bag from the back seat. I headed straight for my father's grave. Only it wasn't my father's grave. It was a fake tombstone with my father's name covering a hole in the ground.

"Te Abu all-ie cronz atTay bee jut amon sei."I chanted. The tombstone vanished and a deep opening in the ground appeared. "Kilt E butene jai! Kee-bey ooh- Amon dell ech!"I shouted. The opening grew wider, wide enough for me to enter, and stairs started to take form. I walked down the 200 stone steps to approach a black, glass door. "Me AK-on."I said the password.

"You may enter."A voice replied from beyond the glass door.

The door slid aside and I entered the secret chambers of my witch group:Fey Mon Tel Our See. I was the leader of FMTOS. In my group we have our own language, our own spells, our own powers. We do everything magical and natural. Meditation, levitation, herbs, potions, inner strength, mind projecting, soul cleansing, telekinesis , physical work, mental work, heart work, and a whole lot more we work on every single day. There are 73 members in my group. Six of the members are my best friends. Tara, Meg, Ashley, Hanna, Alexis, and Karen. All the other members we bond nicely with so negotiations are good and there are no fights. Well, most of the time. At least we have counselors to help work arguments out so we won't have serious problems. Destruction is the last thing we'd want in our cave.

"Hey Dee!"Meg and Alexis greeted. Only two of my friends were here now. The other four were at home or at camp or summer school.

"Hey!"I replied flatly. I was really bothered by the breaking news of the Charmed Ones.

"Oh, you know too."Meg said.

"Of course she know."Alexis said.

"I know what?"I asked.

"The Charmed Ones are real."Alexis said.

"Yeah, that news."I said. I sat down in our magical library with Meg and Alexis. "I always liked Alyssa. Of course someone must've suspected something about Shannon because of her "new" look. I can't believe she'd ever go so ugly."

"Ugh!"Margo exclaimed. Margo is another member. She joined in our conversation. "Who ever knows what she did and where'd she go?"she said.

"I know."Alexis answered. "I have a theory. Pheobe-I mean Alyssa, certainly went crazy for some particular reason and the sisters fled. What else could've happened?"

"That's not true."Joan protested. Two more members decided to join in too.

"Yeah."Fern agreed. Joan and Fern sat down on air and listened.

"I think they all fled and that Alyssa on the news is a fake."Meg said confidently.

"That's stupid!"

"That's dumb!"

"What!"three more members answered at once. Lauren, Betty, and Stacy walked in together like a high school clique and sat down on their own floating, pink stools. Things were starting to heat up.

"Shannon is so ugly now."Stacy commented.

"That bitch."Lauren said.

"Shush. Don't cuss."Stacy hissed.

Betty rolled her eyes. "How do you even know if they're telling the truth?"Betty snorted.

"Of course they are."Stacy said.

Lauren let out a light giggle. "That's funny."

I spoke. "Since this is such an important matter we should hold a meeting. Agreed?"

"Dude, there ain't no such thing as meetings in my world."Julie said. Julie. She is the best magic practicer in the whole group, but she rarely shows it off. She mostly spends her time meditating and cooking meals for everyone, not potions. She is the worst at boiling up a potion, but we swear that she uses magic on her food. It's that good, but we know she doesn't use magic for it. We know because Julie never lies, sometimes she theorizes things, but never does a lie escape her mouth.

"How so?"Alexis asked.

"Harmony."Julie answered.

The room was silent. Most of the words Julie utters alone we never understand, because frankly it never goes with what we're talking about. She never fails to explain, but we still don't get it.

"Julie?"I said.

****

Pop. Oh no. Another experiment failure sound coming from the Silent Lab. I have to check it out every time it happens because it's supposed to be silent and something seriously deadly has happened before. "Excuse me."I said and headed to the lab. I don't know why, but everyone from the library followed me.

When I arrived in the laboratory another member,Jordan was standingunder a mystical, gray mist seeping from the ceiling.


End file.
